


Зависимость

by Karven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out Of Character Mycroft, Out of Character, Out of Character John Watson, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karven/pseuds/Karven
Summary: Об их странных отношениях знает не очень много людей, и тем не менее все думаю по-разному. Кто-то считает, что главный именно Майкрофт, ведь он — «Британское Правительство», весьма известная и опасная личность. Кто-то — что Джон, как пусть и бывший, но военный врач, который спасая жизнь одной рукой, был вынужден убивать другой.Никто из них не предполагает насколько близко они правы и в тоже время нет.





	Зависимость

Майкрофту нравится Джон. Ему нравится смотреть как тот мягко, чуть по-домашнему, улыбается, готовя по утрам кофе, нравится задерживаться взглядом на торсе Джона, когда тот выходит из душа, нравится смотреть в его мутные, потемневшие от страсти глаза, находясь на грани оргазма.

Поэтому и только поэтому Майкрофт позволяет Джону многое. Или предпочитает делать вид, что лишь из чувства симпатии и легкой, ни к чему не обязывающей влюбленности он довольно часто становится на колени посреди собственной спальни, едва заметно подрагивая от предвкушения.

Майкрофт позволяет себе делать вид, что его чувства по отношению к Джону — это не болезненная зависимость, которая подобно наркотику не отпускает его, лишь с каждой совместной ночью привязывая еще сильнее. В конце концов, у него не так много слабостей и будучи «Британским Правительством» он может себе позволить еще одну. В конце концов, Майкрофт может себе позволить Джона.

Он чувствует себя немного неуверенно и глупо, когда снимает одежду перед Джоном. Старается быстро расстегнуть пуговицы на жилете, делая вид, что не замечает, как его пальцы едва заметно подрагивают. Быстрым движением облизывает губы, чуть заметно судорожно выдыхает.

И в этот момент единственное, что он может произнести это: «Да, Джон». Почти не слышно, из-за того что горло охрипло от криков. Иногда, довольно редко, Майкрофт позволяет себе на одну единственную секунду представить каково это было бы не иметь его Джона. Не видеть этого жадного, пробирающего насквозь взгляда, не слышать негромких смешков, не ощущать на своей коже осторожные прикосновения кончиков его пальцев. Обычно эта мысль заканчивается в тот момент, когда его военный доктор осторожно прикасается губами к россыпи веснушек на плечах Майкрофта, с какой-то одержимостью очерчивая языком каждую из них.

Иногда на Джона находит настроение и он часами рисует все созвездия, которые знает на этом белоснежном, лишенном волос, теле. Майкрофт же, даже не зная звездную систему, запомнил бы каждое, но он знает и поэтому лишь с терпеливым сладостным ожиданием ждет когда закончится эта нежная пытка.

Но, к счастью или сожалению, такое происходит довольно редко. Примерно одна из десятка встреч.

Порой политик и сам в полной мере не осознает, хочет он этого или нет. Но Джон знает. Он всегда знает чего именно хочет Майкрофт в эту их встречу. И дает.

Об их странных отношениях знает не очень много людей, и тем не менее все думаю по-разному. Кто-то считает, что главный именно Майкрофт, ведь он — «Британское Правительство», весьма известная и опасная личность. Кто-то — что Джон, как пусть и бывший, но военный врач, который спасая жизнь одной рукой, был вынужден убивать другой.  
Никто из них не предполагает _насколько_ близко они правы и в тоже время нет.

***

Майкрофт чувствует как предвкушение разносится по его венам. Сгорает от огня страсти в руках Джона и возрождается, ощущая как мозолистые от оружия руки военного врача нежно и осторожно вытирают его бедра влажным полотенцем. В этот момент для него не имеет значения ничего. В эти редкие, но столь желанные мгновения он не «Само Британское Правительство», не Майкрофт Холмс, в определенных кругах имеющий негласное прозвище «снеговик», не уверенный в себе политик, готовый идти по головам ради того, что принадлежит ему.  
В этот момент он просто Майк. Его, Джона, Майк.

И только Майк, не Холмс, не Правительство, может признаться самому себе в зависимости. Он может понять и принять свою слабость. Своего Джона, который однажды как-то незаметно стал для него самым страшным ядом и панацеей в одном флаконе. И «слезть» с этой зависимости Майк просто не в силах.


End file.
